Something More
by Betrayed Daughters
Summary: GregSofia SaraNick He wondered if she knew how much power, her eyes had on him.Eyes that plead him, eyes that pleased him, eyes that broke his heart, when didn’t reflect the same love his did.
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Come On People… Get Real! If I owned CSI I wouldn't be writing this stuff here. I could be making tons of money, having a ball, making Snickers an official couple, dealing with Sara's past, checking George ass all day… among other useful things… while producing the series to CBS. So until things get real… This is all you get from me.

* * *

**Story Title: **Something More

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter I: **Behind These Hazel Eyes

* * *

Sofia's Apartment – Sunday August 21, 2005

Sofia had heard someone knocking at her door and as usual took a quick pick through her spy hole, not that she needed to. She knew the only two persons that came to visit her, either was Sara or Greg, and right she was. Greg Sanders was standing at her door with a nervous but determined look. 'Just what I needed right now, a fight with Greg'

"I don't know why you're here Greg… we have nothing to talk about." said Sofia the soon she opened the door. Really don't caring about her manner at this moment, neither caring to return his.

"Hello Soph, is good to see you too… and… you're wrong, we do" he pushed the door, made his way pass her, put his jacket on the coat holder by the entrance, walked to the couch and made himself at home. While Sofia stood with the door open looking at him like he had grew another head.

"Greg… We… Don't…! So could you just get out of my apartment, I didn't have a great day today and you are making it worse" she motion with her arm for him to get out, but he ignored her, and continued.

"Yeah I heard Ecklie was at your back today… wanna talk about it?" he patted her couch for her to sit. She did, after she closed the door.

"If I talk… are you going to leave when I'm done?" she looked at him, he nodded.

He loved when see looked at him in the eyes, which if he wasn't wrong she had done it only four times, five time tops.

The first one when they met.

The second, when she told him not to let the cases take the best of him, and people often said to her that he was the spirit of the Lab before he became a CSI. She told him, she would like to meet that guy one of these days.

The third, when she did. The day _'I finally, had the pleasure of meeting the Grego everybody talked about so much'_, quoting her own words. That day the whole team went to celebrate at a club, being back together again. He had helper get ride of Ecklie who had been hitting on her since she arrived. He went to where she was, asked her to dance and she gladly accepted. From there they click instantly like two strangers that had meet from the very first time, they danced, chatted and drank every now and then with the others. That night everything went nice, so nice that ended at her apartment.

The forth, when she plead him to let what had happened that night in the past. _'They were both drunk'_, even when the two of them knew it wasn't true. _'Their brains weren't working properly because of it'_. _'The stress at work had led them to'_. _'It has been a long time since both of them had a relationship'_. Those were among some of the 'reasons' or excuses she had named to explain, cover what had happened at her apartment.

And the fifth was about to happen.

He wondered if she knew how much power, her eyes had on him. He could say yes to anything she asked just by looking at her eyes. Eyes that plead him, eyes that pleased him, eyes that broke his heart, when didn't reflect the same love his did.

He heard to every word she said… not every word, he had tried to but simply couldn't. He was drawn in he beauty, he nodded every here and then for her not to suspect anything, and shook his head twice or more to keep him from daydreaming. It was hard to be this close to her at work, and it was harder being so close to her now. He needed to do something that helps him to make his choice. That's why he had come here in the first place, to go all in and put his cards on the table. It was now or never.

"Sofia I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need… we need to…" her face drop as he said this, he knew she was going to get piss. And true to be told her face was unreadable, with so many emotions showing at the same time that weren't going to lead to nothing good.

"Greg why won't you understand… leave things like they are… let's forget what had happened… lets forget what we shared… just don't complicate things… is going to be easier that way…"

"Leave thing… forget what happened… what we share… let me tell you things are complicated already…" he said to her and added a true fact. "…Things are already complicated in here…" he took his left hand, turn it into a fist and hit his heart with it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No Greg, things are complicated in here…" she moves her right hand to his forehead and with her index finger touch his head twice.

"No, maybe in your case but I know in my case isn't" he assure her.

"If you are going to start this conversation again, I suggest you stop right now, I don't want to talk about it…"

"Why because you don't what to accept, things have change between us… because you're afraid of what this may or will become" asked Greg.

"Greg this won't become anything, I don't involve work with pleasure" she said trying to convince herself that it was true.

"I got news for you, Sofia…You did! So I think it's a little too late for that" True to be told she had, and how she had. She knew she had stepped her foot deep in this one.

"Greg, please stop it…" pleaded Sofia.

"No. You think you can come and fuck me until you dry me out… and to which I have to add… 'It was the best sex I ever had. Ever!', and just tell me to get out of your life…" Greg pointed out.

"Greg, that's the problem. It… Was… Just… Sex… Just fucking sex!" exclaim Sofia. She knew it had been more than that, and that scared her like nothing else.

"You're probably right, it was just sex because we want it to be, but it could be so much more, I wanted it to be so much more… I cant get enough of you Sofia, I want to know you more… explore new things with you… just do it all with you" Greg purred his heart at those words.

"Please Greg, who are you kidding" scuffed Sofia. "You just want casual sex… make me your booty call… and I seriously don't want that in this stage of my life… I leave that in my college years… I'm a mature woman, with a career ahead of me… and so do you, and I don't want a silly mistake to ruin it…" she said trying to sound harsh, to see if he gets her point.

"Oh a mistake… is that what it was?" he looked really hurt.

"Yes… a mistake Greg and they only happen once because we are suppose to learn from them… so they don't happen again" she knew her words had hurt him. 'You're just not relationship material' she thoughts of those words and knew if she say them could be crushed.

"What! You don't think I can commit to a relationship… Well I can." he said at her like he had read her mind. She was thinking at this moment if she had said it out loud.

"Tell me just one that you have?" Sofia was really getting piss by his behavior.

"… I… err…" he couldn't talk, he didn't know if it was a good idea.

'Ha, got him' her mind screamed in victory. "See my point, see what I'm trying to…" she never finished because the saddest voice she had ever heard, speak to her.

"Kelly Roberts" whispered Greg.

"What?" she was confused 'Kelly who?' 'What's he talking about'

"Kelly Roberts, four year relationship. I was going to pop the question a week after…" his voice was sad and hollow.

"A week after what?" Sofia had been taken back by the sudden change in their 'conversation'. Even more by the effect it was having on Greg.

"After she died…" when those words left his mouth everything went dead silent.

"Greg I'm sorry… I didn't know… nobody said anything to me" Sofia was feeling like such a fool. She never judge people without knowing them and here in front of her was this great guy she had treated like shit.

"It couldn't have made a difference you'll still think the same of me… bedsides none of the team knows. That why I came here to Vegas, to make a new life… so much for that" he was really depressed. Everything went silent once more.

"I had everything planned…" Greg said in the unbearable silence. Sofia let him talk because she wanted to hear this was a new side of Greg. The side she never got to know because she closed her doors in his face so many times. "I was going to propose on our College Graduation, when she went to get her diploma… What a better way to start your future, than with the woman you loved…" he was shaking, Sofia wanted to hold him so badly but her stubbornness couldn't let her. "But you know how they say, 'You can never get what you want'… I can never get what I want…"his voice was so filled with emotion that was breaking her heart.

"Greg, don't say that" she tried to tell him he an amazing guy, but he cut her off.

"Could you just let me finish," Greg shouted her up. "You guys are always telling me I'm a kid, but you no what I think I'm more mature that all of you together" he really was tired of being treated like a kid. He was thirty years old man. Couldn't they see that, couldn't she see that. "So if this thing between you and me wasn't meant to be, so be it. I'm tired of picking the pieces of my broken heart. What it gives, is already damage beyond repair" he said as he looked at her in the eyes, waiting for a reaction, an answer.

"Greg… I… I don't know what to say…" she was totally confused. What was she suppose to do, say… This guy… No this man, had opened his heart to her and she didn't know what to do with it. Take him in her arms and never lose her hold on him. Pat his shoulder in a 'friendly' way. Give him a pity look, but no contact. 'God, why does everything have to be so complicated?' 'Why do I always have to make everything so complicated?'

"I just poured my heart to you for nothing. I most have been really desperate…" he looked down at his hands and rubs them. "Well then I got nothing more to do here…" he said as he stood up of the couch, walk to the coat holder at the entrance of her apartment and search one of its pockets. When he found what he was looking for he turned back just to find her behind him. "Ok then, take this" he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked confused. Why could she want an envelope? She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That's _'Plan B'_, Sofia" he told her.

"Greg was going on?" she was starting to get worried, 'What was he about to do?'

"Give that to Grissom when the shift starts and tell him I'm sorry for leaving in such a short notice, and tell the others I'll write them as soon as I can." He was giving her his resignation, his two weeks notice… they weren't exactly two weeks probably more like twelve hours… a shift notice.

"Greg you can't do this" she tried to persuade him, but his decision was already made. She knew by the why he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes all over her memorizing all her features; like it was the last time he was going to see her. And she had that pit in her stomach that was telling her it probably was.

"I need one last thing" he said looking at her kindly.

"What?" she really didn't wanted to know what it was, she couldn't bare another 'favor'.

"This…" he had closed the space between them so fast that neither of had notice. Then he took her lips in his with the softest and sweetest, yet saddest kiss ever experienced by both of them. He broke the kiss, looked at her now watery eyes and said his goodbye and walked out of her door, just like that he was gone. And the worst is that she had let him, she had the power to make him stay, but she didn't. Man, did she regret it. Her knees gave up on her, and she dropped on the floor crying, and was like that when Sara found her.

A neighbor had called Sara to tell her that there were some yelling on Sofia's apartment, and she came as fast as she could, she could have sworn she saw Greg's car leaving the apartment building when she arrived. When she was coming close to Sofia's door she could see it was open and knew things were wrong. As she came to the door she saw Sofia sitting on the floor. Her knees touching the floor bent with legs on her sides, her hands in between her inner thighs looking for support. It was clear to Sara that was the defeat position, the broken heart position. Her friend had just been heartbroken.

"Sofia, honey what's wrong" Sara asked as she kneel in front of her. She was really worried she had never seen Sofia like this… Heck she had never seen Sofia cry before, and by how she was crying, what had happened her had been devastating. Sofia just looked at her and in a sweep motion threw her arms around Sara and hang on her for dear life. Sara was taken back but returned the hold on her and was rocking Sofia while saying smooth words.

* * *

Greg's Denali

Greg had just gotten out of her parking lot. He hoped Sara hadn't seen him when she arrived.

Five minutes. Only five minutes had pass and he was already missing her eyes.

He wondered if she knew how much power, her eyes had on him. He could say yes to anything she asked, just by looking at her eyes.

Eyes that plead him, eyes that pleased him, eyes that broke his heart, when didn't reflect the same love his did.

And that's why he was leaving he couldn't look at those eyes anymore, not when it hurt to do so.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

A.N. – I know some of you will be saying "What the frak is she thinking, Greg and Sophia". Well I'm thinking why not, I have never them as a couple here, why not take that chance and see what comes of it… is not going to be the first story that I don't get reviews as I planned to. So all kind of reviews are welcome, tell me if you like it, hate it, if you are in doubt, if I should continue it… tell me whatever you feel like but tell me something, that's what helps us to do a great work on upcoming stories.

Well that's all I have to say you the readers,

Hope to hear from all of you,

Bye,  
B.D. (bidi)


	2. Look What You've Done

**Story Title: **Something More

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter II: **Look What You've Done

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Meeting Room – 10 minutes before shift**

"I'm telling you guys Sofia was crying like crazy" said Sara to the rest of the team.

"Girl, we are talking about Sofia… I have never seen her cry… that girl is more stubborn than you Sara" Warrick said not believing what Sara was telling them.

"Well I saw her… Heck I'll give you the shirt I was wearing earlier today to prove it, you can analyze it for tear drops" Sara wanted to make the guys realize this was serious.

"Yeah girl, yours probably" War said to give her a hard time.

"Sara, don't tell me that boyfriend of yours… what's his name…" Nick said pretending he didn't know the guys name.

"Rob" said Warrick helping Nick with his 'piss Sara off before shift' games.

"Yeah that Rob guy made you cry already…" Nick was messing with her to see who she reacted.

"You guys just want to piss me off, I know your games… and no he hasn't" She knew they love to see her burst in fury when they pushed her buttons.

"Sara, how are things going with this Rob guy?" asked Grissom to play along the others.

"Great" she answered really fast. Just what she needed, Grissom following Nick's game.

"That doesn't sound to convincing" pushed further Grissom.

"I don't care if it does… all I care is that Sofia isn't right… she's not even here yet…"

"That's true. She always is here on time… she still has time but you know she's always here… like what, a hour before shift, maybe more…" Catherine now understood Sara's point.

"I'm really worried… especially because I found her in the 'M' position" Sara told Catherine, who looked worried.

"Oh my… that's a broken heart for sure" confirmed Catherine.

"Yep broken heart" Nick confirmed too.

"You lost me there" Warrick was totally lost.

"… 'M' position…? I don't get it" Grissom was trying to figure it out, but had no clue what it meant.

"Yeah is a girl thing…" Catherine told the guys, Sara nodded.

"Nick knows and he is no girl… or are you, Nicky?" Warrick was in a good mood today.

"I have five sisters and seven nieces, I know what it means" He sure had experience from all the women in his family.

"Drop it kids" Catherine said.

"Anyways you in the floor like this" Sara made a demonstration "…sitting on your butt, knees touching the floor, with your legs bent to the sides… It forms a "M'… and your hands are in between your thighs for support, while you have your head down and you're crying like crazy" she finished.

"Oh…"

"Nice demonstration, Sara" said Nick playfully. "I liked the butt and bend part… among others" he waggles his eyebrows at her. She just showed him her big smile.

Sara was beginning to stand up from her position when Sofia came in. She had caught the way she was seated and how everybody seemed to shut up as she entered, and there was that uncomfortable silence.

Everyone exchange glances, as Sara made her way to her seat. Sofia was standing by Grissom side, she wore black pants, white tiny black stripes shirt and a blazer, and she had her hair pull back in a low ponytail, and was wearing big dark sunglasses. She cleared her throat to get everyone attention, not that she needed to.

"Ah Sofia we were wondering where you were" said Grissom trying to cut the 'tension' in the room.

"Umm… on my way here…" could that had come lamer. "Anyway I came to tell you that I needed some time off, I just lost someone really close to me… so could you give me some days"

"Some days, that close…?" he knew her family was in L.A. If she lost someone could had been them, unless… there was what Sara and Catherine said… maybe she had a boyfriend that they did know about.

"Yeah… really close…" she answered 'So close, that I didn't notice… until I lost it.' She really wanted to say it, but they couldn't understand. Maybe they could, and that's why she kept it to herself.

"Ok I can do that, but I want you here as fast as you can" Grissom could be generous, but in a strictly way.

"Thanks… I appreciate it" she was grateful for his 'consideration'. He was a great boss she could not complain about him.

"Your welcome…" he said, she was about to leave when he stop her. "Sofia do you know were Greg is? We are waiting for him" he notices how she looks at the envelope on her hands.

"Sorry I almost forgot. I saw him earlier and he gave me this for you…" she looks at the envelope in her hand for one last time before she handed it to Grissom. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I have no idea what it is…" then made her way to the door.

"And Sofia I'm sorry for your loss…" he said sympathizing with her.

"Umm Thanks… Bye" she turned her back to them and walked to the door, but saw their reflection; one caught her eyes, and remembered what she had walked on. There was something she needed to say before leaving.

"Sara" without bothering to turn, she called her 'friend' casually.

"Yes Sofia" it surprised Sara that Sofia would want to talk to her now, she though Sofia could call he later… or something. But it surprised her more what she heard next.

"Bitch!" Sofia said it calmly over her shoulder and left the room.

Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at Sara whose jaw was not open but clench. Sofia had said something, that no one else dares to do, and it was going to cost her and Nick knew it.

"Sara don't you even think of going after…" Nick was warning Sara, but she had other plans.

"Excuse me" Sara stood up and made her way to the doors ignoring Nick completely.

"Sara, don't do anything that you'll regret later" Grissom said sounding as poetic as always.

"I won't" and with that she walk off. Leaving a 'no-clue-what's-happening-here-Warrick', an 'I-can't-believe-Sophia-call-Sara-a-bitch-Catherine', a 'Sara-please-don't-get-in-a-physical-fight-with-her-Nick', and a 'ready-to-discus-the-assignments-Grissom'.

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Parking lot**

"Sofia stop it right there… What was that for?" Sara catch up with her in the parking lot, she sure was in a hurry. Sofia stopped and turned around and faces Sara.

"For telling them, for making fun of me…who said you could say anything" Sofia pulled her sunglasses up to her head, there were a couple of feet in between them. Sara could see she had remained crying after she left her friend puffy eyes told her so.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried about you. That's why I told them I found you crying… to see if someone knew why… I had and have no clue what is happening with you…?

"I didn't need your help. I never asked you to come, and I don't need it now." Sophia was getting more into Sara's face with each word.

"Right maybe that's why… why you hugged me so tightly when you saw me there… and cried like someone had broken your heart… Cried like a little lost girl…" Sara was saying when a 'SLAP' made her stop, suddenly her left cheek felt like it was on fire and could taste blood on her mouth. Now she didn't felt compassion for her friend anymore. She was pissed and that wasn't a good thing for Sofia.

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Meeting Room**

"Grissom I don't think it was a good idea to let Sara go after Sofia. You know Sara has a temper" said Catherine. "I know she has one. She almost ate me because of the Mail Brides case" and she was right, she had Ecklie and a suspension on Sara file to prove it.

"What do you want me to do, she was going to go after her anyways… if any of us stood in her way it was going to get worse" he was right, and the other knew it too. "All I care is that she makes it here in time because shift is about to start"

Then came Sara storming to the room with a can of Coke in her hand, sat on her chair and put the can on her left side of her face and said nothing.

"Sara, move that can from your face… I want to look at it" Grissom imagine what he was about to see but he hope nothing had happened. She didn't move the can, so he kept looking at her telling her to do it.

"The can or the face?" she knew what he wanted to see.

"Sara…" he warned. She just rolled her eyes.

"There, pleased" she removed the can, and show her face so that everyone could see her.

"Damn Girl with what did she hit you" Warrick exclaim as he saw Sara's face.

"Oh did she punch you… uh you have blood there… She cut your lip" Catherine was touching her lip so that Sara knew were she had the blood. Sara just used her tongue to clean it, and sucked on her cut lip. And by the face she made 'must have hurt like hell', thought Catherine.

"Damn it Sara, I told you not to go after her… you never listen" Nick had warned her but she always had to be so stubborn.

"Well… I hardly do, Nick…" she was pump from her fight a ready to look for another one. Grissom knew were this was heading and intercept it.

"Sara what happened, did she hit you…" he wanted to know what had happened in case he needed to fill a report.

"No Griss, this is fashion statement is very popular these days to have a can of Coke on your cheek…" Grissom could ask the silliest questions sometimes that drove her nuts.

"Sara, drop the sarcasm!" Grissom warned. "What happened?"

"She didn't handle the truth… and exploded" Sara simply said.

"And you got caught on the explosion…" Catherine added making her point, and that explosion cost Sara a bleeding lip.

"Yeah you got that right…Ouch… that bitch… slap me…" she said in between, she had hit her lip accidentally and it was bleeding again.

"That was a slap" Warrick pointed at Sara's lip, and she nodded "Damn that girl has power" Warrick was making a mental note to never get Sofia mad.

"Sara, come with me… let's get that clean" Nick said pulling Sara of her chair, who was protesting about it but he ignored her. "Will be right back Grissom"

"Shift already started, and we don't have all day…so do it fast, and tell Greg to stop flirting with the new technician and get his ass here" he ordered.

"Got it Boss" Nick reply, Sara was still trying to get to her chair. Nick was dragging her out of the room.

"Nick, stop it, I'm fine" she argued. Before he could say anything Grissom asked.

"Um… Sara, did you hit Sofia back?" he was wondering she didn't mention if she had hit her back. Then Sara's eyes widened and walked fast, and pushed Nick out of the room. Then they were gone. "I'll take that as a yes" he concluded. Then he remembered the envelope on his hands and open it.

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab - Med Room**

"Sara… stay still…" he was getting frustrated by her behavior, she move her head every time he got the swab close to her cut. "Sar, your not a child… so don't act like one… you know what I give up" he got tire of her games and was about to live when she stopped him.

"No Nick, don't go… I was just playing" she said as she reaches for his hands. "I'm sorry"

"No don't be. Is just that you really know how to get on peoples nerves at times…"

"Nick I meant that I'm sorry for my attitude in the meeting room, it was out of place… I… I was just piss off" she had really lost control earlier, he could ask Sofia for her opinion or just look at her, that for sure will get her point.

"Hey "Rob', forget about that…" the other didn't know they were dating, one day Sara almost got busted because of a mark left on her neck by Nick. And when Catherine asked her about it she almost said it had been Nick who made it, so she came up with 'Rob', which was a shortest version of his middle name.

"Hey, what are you thinking…" he said while his hands got lose from hers and found her face, caressing it cautiously.

"The only thing I feel sorry is that I can't kiss you now…" Sara was pouting now, and it hurt like crazy.

"Let's see what we can do about that…" he dropped his lips on hers carefully, yet sweetly as Sara's arms made their way around his neck.

"Umm we shouldn't do this here…" she said between pecks on the lips.

"Your right, we'll finish this later… my apartment"

"Deal" she accepted.

"Now let's get that clean…" he grab the swab again which made her to pout. "He don't make that face, you know I can't resist it" true to be told.

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab - Meeting Room**

When Sara and Nick entered the meeting room, they notice the dead silence of the room.

'Oh God had they found out' Sara thought, she look at Nick, who cleared his throat.

"Griss, we are sorry we took this long Sara afraid of a little swabbing" he tried to cheer the mood on the room, with no luck.

"Greg is gone…" was the only thing coming from Grissom, from his monotone voice as always.

"WHAT!" that had been the lovely yelling voice of Sara Sidle.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A.N.** – I know I haven't update Where Are You Under, I Wonder? I have been having some heath problems, and I'll be going under some analyses to find what's wrong, but don't worry my mind is brainstorming on her own, so I'm full of ideas for the upcoming chapters of Where Are You Under, I Wonder? and Something More…

Don't forget to review… and have a nice weekend!

Bye,

B.D. (bidi)


	3. Let Me Go

**Story Title: **Something More

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter III: **Let Me Go

* * *

**Sofia's Apartment – A week later**

Someone was knocking at her door… again… again… and kept knocking. She knew who it was and she knew that the person knocking at her door wasn't going to leave until she talked to her. Until she see her now. To be honest she wasn't in the mood for talking and less with the person at her door. Even worse she wasn't presentable for someone to see her. She hadn't gotten out of bed in three days. The only times she got out was to go to the bathroom… only because her bladder told her too, and the others to get something to eat, which was cereal… and she only had two times in those three days.

"Go away" Sofia was getting irritated by the constants knockings at her apartment door, so she answered, more like yelled.

"Sofia open that door" She had come to Sofia's door, a day after their little previous 'conversation' at the Lab parking lot with no use. Because Sofia had not opened the door for her, not even once but today it was going to be different. If she needed to bring down the door to talk to Sofia she was going to do it. Yes she was.

"No" she yelled again from her bedroom. Why couldn't she just go away like everybody else… like Greg did. She was better off alone.

"You are aware that I have a spare key to your apartment that I can use" if she had come this far away again, she was certainly not going to leave without an answer.

She couldn't do it… Or could she? "You wouldn't dare" she said but looked around her room for her phone. _'Aha!'_ her mind screamed in victory. _'Lets see if she isn't going to leave know'._

"Try me… You know I can be stubborn as hell" yes she was, stubborn until the end… even in her next lifetime she was going to continue been one.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to call the cops… and tell them my crazy psycho ex-girlfriend, is drunk, extremely violent, and trying to get in my apartment…" she thought she had her there, she did not thought of her friend reckless own respect of law.

"Go ahead, isn't going to be the first time that I got arrested for been the psycho ex-girlfriend… another one for my record… that doesn't scare me… but you are…" she really mean it, Sofia had been… Sofia had just not been her old self… Crap she hasn't seen her to say how she is… but she was certain it wasn't fine.

"You're just crazy… do you ever give up Sara?" Sofia laughed, despite her gloomy mood. Sara was just an outlaw among the law. She was the rebel in the law enforcement, she didn't take crap from others… she did what her heart told her to, before even her mind could process it… and she hated hypocrisy.

"Nope, if I had done that, I couldn't be were I'm standing right now… and that's your door… so open up" she knew today it looked like they were finally going to have their talk. They both needed a friend right now.

"I hate you" she was suffering and having a hard time coping with what had happened to her maybe she just needed to let it all out.

"Feeling is mutual" Sara was having a hard time too.

"Let me get change… probably a shower… so if you really want to talk… you'll have to wait… outside" that was Sofia's last intent to make Sara leave, but she knew Sara was going to be there anyways.

"Don't worry, what is to wait like… another hour to talk to you… I have waited days to do so…" she just slid down and seated putting her back in Sofia's door and waited for her to open up.

Sara's life had been under a constant turmoil of events and test that had come up with some results she did not expect… at all. She could use the time to think about them.

Among those was…

The constant pressure that Grissom was making on her, to try to remember something Greg may have said or done, that had caused him to leave under unknown circumstances to everyone. He was driving her nuts, but she was one of the closest people Greg could have talked to. Archie was having hell too coming from Grissom; he wanted answers the young Lab tech didn't knew or had. They all miss the last person that had seen him, but also the last person they expected to have news. The only person that could provide the answers to their questions, Sofia Curtis.

Another was…

Catherine's occasional questioning about _'How to deal with an out of hand teenage daughter?'_ _'What could she know about that subject'_ she told Catherine last time, and Catherine told Sara that if she had been one, she could help her telling her what needed to be done. Sara just told her _'Cath, haven't you notice I'm still one…'_ Catherine just laughed and admitted _'You still a rebel… but you turn into an 'alright kind of way' rebel… That rebellious spirit that you have in the inside, is what makes you CSI III Sara Sidle… our Sara'_. When Catherine finished Sara was on the verge of tears… Damn mood swings…

And the one that was going to change her whole world was…

The hormones… That was the other thing that occupied her mind for the last week… her been late… late-late… and poor Nick had suffered her mood swings without even knowing what was happening… She needed to tell him but she needed to talk to Sofia first that was on top of her list to be done. And to what it seems she didn't have to wait much longer as she felt the locks open up.

"Is open… make yourself at home…" Sophia yelled once more… that shower had felt good, it had helper a lot.

"Thanks honey bunny… I knew it was a matter of time for you to forgive me… You must miss my rumbling lips…" Sara said higher enough for the neighbors to hear. She knew the neighbors always thought they were a couple, and Sofia hated it… and she loved it.

* * *

_**Flashback – Sin's The Club - Four Months before**_

_She kept sending text messages to Sara about how ungrateful she felt. Sara just cracked up every time she read one, but couldn't you laugh at messages like these…_

**'I want to puke'**

**'Help me :-('**

**'I'm in the border of suicide…'**

_And the last one… _

**'In 5 more min, there's gonna b a C.S. in here'**

_That was when Sara activated _'Plan G'_ and called Greggo to see were he was at, and filled him in on what was happening as he made his way to the Club. As soon as he arrive he looked for Sara and the others, he found her at the bar ordering drinks and asker where was the _'damsel on distress'_. She pointed to the table where the CSI's were, two tables down were the Lab technicians, and three tables from that one was Sophia and Ecklie._

_She had to seat with him because was no space left in the other two tables occupied by the Lab member, so had no option but to seat with Ecklie. Then her 'Prince in Shining Armor' had come to her rescue. She saw Greg making his way to her table with a silly grin on his faces and behind him was Sara who winked at her and made her way to the table the others were at._

"_Excuse me…May I have this dance" Greg ask politely to Sofia, who gladly accepted._

"_You may… if you excuse me Ecklie… I have a dance floor waiting for me" With that they made their way and joined Nick who was dancing with no other but Sara, who was smirking. She had seen everything that had happened. Sofia nodded her head saying 'thank you' in her direction. She turned to Greg who had snaked one arm around her waist. Then duck his head to her ear level to whisper something, she hoped it wasn't something cheesy._

"_I most thank Ecklie later…"_

"_For what?" Sophia had no clue of what he was talking about and his breath tickling her ear wasn't helping at all._

"_For saving you for me tonight…"he said to like he meant it, which he did. "…have you notice how the men around here look at you..."he said playfully but it was a true fact._

"_Yes, just like Ecklie… like they wanted to undress me with their eyes… like hungry beasts…" she was fully aware the impression she made on men._

"_Can you blame them…I wouldn't mind giving you a bite…" he said in a sultry tone, to push his luck. He couldn't deny that Sofia was a woman that intrigued him. She had all the qualities he likes on a woman... She was mature, experienced, intelligent, beautiful, brave and stubborn…ohh and he loves it…_

"_So what do you think I'll taste like…" she was just playing with him. She just wanted to have fun tonight... Ecklie for sure had screwed her first hour and a half. What was left of it was to have fun and get wild._

_Her question had taken him back. 'Had she asked what he thought she said' she was playing with fire if she did. But he didn't answered right away he stayed in silence until she talked again, a couple of songs later._

"_What Greg did that came to strong for you… I thought you were a ladies man, that this was your area in expertise…"Sofia pushed him. She had never seen Greg pass an opportunity like this. Though this was not serious she was just playing games with his mind, when... "Ouch…! What was that for…" she yelp in surprise as soon as she felt him bite and lick on her neck._

"_I said something… exotic… something like… passion fruit… like my favorite drink 'Passoa'… probably a little bit of mango on the side…"he was enjoying every moment of it… and by the look her eyes reflected, she was too._

"_I'm impressed… you're right... I love the smell of the fruits, especially the exotic ones…" she never did expect him to take action, but it felt good. Maybe that's why she did not complaining at all. Tonight had been exceptional, and neither of them had the slightest idea of what was about to come of it.

* * *

_

_**Sin's The Club – The CSI table** _

"_Did he just… bite her…?" Grissom… Yes believe it, even Grissom was there. Grissom could not believe what he had seen._

"_Oh that's gonna cost him, Sofia is going to kill him…" Catherine had seen it too and she was ready to make a bet with the guys to see how guess what Sofia was going to do, to Greg._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Sara yelled in surprise when she saw what her 'Greggo' had done. Nick was smirking behind her, both of them had come from the bar with drinks for Catherine, Warrick and his wife Tina, a bottle of water for Grissom and their owns. "What just happened there…?" if she had been a little tipsy, it all had gone away when she saw the display on the dance floor, she was now fully aware of her surroundings._

"_Sara are you drunk…?" asked Grissom worried. He knew her, and she had limits._

"_Drunk my ass… what's was that…" she said while moving her hand forgetting she still had the drinks on her hands. Almost spilling them… okay only a little tiny bit hit the floor… But by then Nick had distribute all the drinks he had bring and was taking the ones Sara had on hers. _

"_Okay no more 'Sex on the beach' and 'Orgasm' for you…Sar" she just stuck her tongue out._

"_Then you need to find me a good man… because until I have one, that all I'm having… lots of sex on the beach and orgasm…" Sara winked at Nick. She loved to push his buttons and he like it too._

"_Amen to that" Catherine was drinking the same as Sara. "You know what, we need an 'Orgy' to cheers to that…" Grissom eyes when wide when Catherine said this, she saw him._

"_Chill Gil… is a drink" everyone laugh at his reaction 'He can be so slow at times' Catherine thought. _

"_Come on Catherine you too…"Nick was playing with them, though Catherine had the same amount of drinks as Sara. Neither of them was going down._

"_Hey guys!" know one had notice that Greg and Sophia had made their way back to the table. Warrick didn't wait to make a comment._

"_We saw a little action going on, on the dance floor" he wanted to get the element of surprise so neither of them had an alibi._

"_Oh that…" Sofia said eyeing Greg. "…I got to admit I was taken back but it work…" the others look lost._

"_I did it to push Ecklie's buttons… and it paid off…" Greg said following Sofia's game._

"…_He went out storming…" she smiled._

"_Sara almost had an attack when she saw it…" Nick was going to make Sara blush, no matter what it cost._

"_Of course I did I never think you 'Fia' could fall for the lame and cheesy things Greggo here, says…"She defended herself, but it was true._

"_Aw Sara, don't lie… you were jeal…" but he never finished…the others notice this but didn't say anything. Then Sofia phone went off and the I.D. read… 'MIA'. She took the call._

"_Sara… Cath… girl meeting… Tina, want to join us…?" Warrick look scared, didn't want his wife around the girls, don't get him wrong they were great but they could teach Tina some things he prefers they don't._

"_Don't worry… we'll not do anything to her…" Catherine smirk at Sara's comment, Warrick just smiled nervously. Then Nick who had been extremely quite let go of a long breath he didn't know he had taken… he was almost in the verge of tears… the girls remain all to see what was wrong, they thought he had remember something about his past ordeal._

"_Nick was wrong…" Greg noticed his friend painful look. He just mumbles something… Greg barely heard… and started laughing like crazy._

_Grissom had remain quite for a long time he just loved to see the interaction between his team again…it made him feel like an accomplished family man._

"_What happened?" Warrick asked. "Why are you almost crying Nick, and you Greg why are you crying and laughing like crazy… what did he said" he wanted to know as well as the others._

"_Sara… oh man… Sara was… grabbing…no… squeezing his… his... package…"Greg said in between laughs. Everyone look alarmed at Sara maybe she had taken a more than she needed of alcohol._

"_What do you have to say Sara…"Grissom asked._

"_Umm… that is true what they say about Texas… everything is sure big down there…" she said while she pointed down. All of them started laughing at Sara's comment those two all ways were trying to make each other blush, and flirted like crazy. Everyone wonder when all that flirting was going to pay off._

"_Sar…!" Nick whined, he was blushing, she had turn the table around… he was the one suppose to make he blush tonight. But at least she like what she touched._

"_That will teach you not to mess with me…" she said and smirked. Sara and the girls made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

_

_Two hours later only Sara, Nick, Greg and Sophia remained at the Club, the last Lab member had leave almost forty-five minutes ago.  
_

"_Well guys I'll be leaving…" he looked at Sara and added she was in no condition to drive. "…well be leaving now, little Missy here needs a really good cold shower and a cup of coffee if she wants to work tomorrow…"he grabbed Sara by the arm and pulled her up._

"_Then while be going too…"_

"_Hey, who's going to take me home…Ecklie gave me the lift here…" Sofia asked. Nick and Greg look at each other and…_

"_I'll do it, your apartment is on my way home…"Greg offered himself to do it._

"_Okay but you'll have to pick me up tomorrow morning to get my car. I left it at the Lab and tomorrow is my day off and I have some things to do" She was tired plus she had drink to much and she didn't want to drive._

"_Done… your wish is my command… tutty fruity!" That earned him a punch in the arm. A punch was nothing compare to what the night had for them._

_**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

"WHAT! You and Greg…" Sara didn't see that one coming.

"I shouldn't have told you…" Sofia was regretting that she had told Sara.

"No… I don't mean it like that, is that…WOW! You took me be surprise…" she still could not believe it, but she needed to return the trust Sofia had deposited on her… "I'm pregnant!" 'Way to go Sara, the best way you could have said it.

"Pfft… WHAT!" Sofia spit all the water she had on her mouth. "…and you say that what I said was unexpected… Geez… there was no way I could have come with something like that… your kidding right? Right Sara?" her friend did not deny it.

"Nope…" Sara confirmed it.

"Who's… the father… if a may know…" who could it be Warrick… Sara wasn't that crazy he was married… Grissom don't make me laugh… Greg… no way… then it was…

"Nick" both said at the same time. The difference was that Sara had said it in a informative kind of way, while Sofia had said it in acknowledgment by the realization.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A.N.** – Hello to all of ya! I personally don't feel satisfy with this chapter, but at least it help me to move and continue with the story. I didn't explain what happened in Sofia's apartment because that is going to appear in a future chapter, which is going to be mainly about Greg, where he is, what he's doing and who is he cope ling. I have no idea when is going to be due, I have another story 'Where Are You Under, I Wonder' going, I'm also finishing a one-shot, and I'm waiting on my results to see if I need to visit the surgeon table or not. But I hope everything turns out fine and I can continue with my almost normal life… I think I'm the only 20 years old college girl that takes the same pill her 70 years old Grandma does… I'm on Zantacs and a diet with no tomatoes, pineapple, flour and no fats because of my stomach, digestive problem… every 20 years old life! 

Well I'll be updating soon (knocks on wood) and thanks to all of my devoted reviewers and the new ones that keep me writing.

Bye,

B.D. (BiDi)


	4. Powerless, Defenseless, Useless

**A.N. - **I have been through a lot lately and I hadn't the time to properly sit down and write something that accomplished me… So I used the little muse I had yesterday and focus it in this story. I know I have other stories but I felt this one needed to be update first. My other stories probably are going to take more than a week… but they will be updated.

**Special Disclaimer:** I only own my CSI: Board Game, a pair of panties, and… and I think that's about it… yeah it's. So you should probably know that I'm not _'John Lennon'_, _'Linkin Park'_, _'Alanis Morissette'_, or _'Sir Mix A Lot'_… but I do own those ringtones and I do own the lyrics Greg sang at the beginning of this chapter. The song is called _'Powerless, Defenseless, Useless' _by… BiDi…!

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Something More

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter IV: **Defenseless, Powerless, Useless …

**

* * *

No Hard Feeling's Bar – Las Vegas

* * *

**

There was a nice crowd rooting for the new singer of the bar. He had drawn a lot of attention from the girl not only by his looks but by the feeling in his songs. He was afraid of write about anything especially a heart break.

He made his why to the stage sit on the chair that was in the middle of it. Make sure the microphone was in the right position and got hit guitar out of the case.

"One… two… one… two… do you all hear me…" he ask and got a lot of cat whistling and cheers from the girls. "Okay I take that as a yes… this song I write it because… I don't know why I write it, I just hope you like it…" he said and started to play.

…

"**If your heart**

**Gives you a reason**

**To continue life's quest,**

**Don't take any chances**

**Just do what it takes…**

…

'**Cause… in a blink of an eye,**

**You never know**

**What could happen…**

**You never know**

**What could change…**

…

**That will make you feel… completely defenseless…**

…

**So follow your heart…**

**So follow its rhythm…**

**Follow the path,**

**You have been given…**

**Don't take any chances**

**Just do what it takes…**

…

**Or you will feel… completely powerless…**

…

**Climb up your fears…**

**Jump to the unknown…**

**Dive in the seas,**

**Of wisdom and love**

**Run to the feeling,**

**Your heart is beating for…**

…

**But if you don't… you'll feel…**

**Completely useless…**

**Useless…**

**After all…**

…

**Don't get on your knees**

**Only to pray for forgiveness…**

**Don't hold back the tears,**

**Feel free to release them…**

**So' don't take any chances**

**And do what it takes…**

…

**Or you will feel…**

**Defenseless...**

**Powerless…**

**Useless…**

**After all…**

…

**Swallow your pride**

**I want you to know…**

**That action like these**

**Won't make you less male…**

**Its actions like these,**

**What takes to become…**

**Become…**

**A real man…**

…

**So don't take any chances**

**And do what it takes…**

…

**Or you won't feel… anything at all…"**

…

He finished singing and took a deep breath. His mouth was dried and he had no water that could help. The knot in his throat made it hard to even swallow. He just bowed and got of the stage forgetting those who wanted to hear him sing again. He got backstage where his boss was at, collected his money for the night and headed to the back door.

He made his way to his dark grey 70's Ford Mustang in the parking lot with his keys in hands and his guitar on his back. He opened his car and got in his guitar, then climbed the driver seat and started the engine. His cell phone rang somewhere in his car he didn't even know were it was. A couple of minutes later he found it under the passenger seat, he looked at the screen and saw 27 missing calls.

'Weren't they going to leave him alone?'

'Didn't they understand he wanted to be alone, not disturbed…' He as going to call them later, but now he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

He switch the gear from parking to drive and hit the gas as soon as he

**

* * *

A week later – The Lonely Motel – Las Vegas Nevada

* * *

**

'_You may say that I'm a dreamer… but I'm not the only one…'_ That was the ex-boss-bug-man calling once more. Even though they drove him nut calling every two minutes, he liked it. It made him feel wanted again.

Greg lay across his motel bed staring at the ceiling deep in thoughts. He worked at a bar singing with his acoustic guitar, he made 250 bucks a night and he worked everyday so he was making 1,750 bucks a week.

It had been two weeks already and his cell phone had gone crazy ringing. Two weeks had passed by, since he left Sofia's Apartment… since he left The Crime Lab… since he left his friends and more important… his… his… lo… cell phone…

'_Crawling in my skin, this wounds they will not heal…'_ That was the ring tone he had given Nick. By casualty, No… by the circumstances of life… Yes. Either way he wasn't going to answer it. He will ignore it like he had done for the past days.

Where was he again…? Oh yes, he had left the most important thing behind… his… cell phone…again.

'_I'm a bitch, I'm a mother, I'm a child, I'm a lover… I am everything you need…'_ Oh yes, if you had any doubt who that was let me tell you, Catherine is the one calling. Is not that he didn't like her but he didn't feel like she was the right person to talk to, so he decided to decline her call.

He closed his eyes and just imagine…

Her eyes… He sure missed those green eyes of hers… Her so captivating eyes… and her…

'_I… like big butts and I cannot lie…'_ he chuckle when Warrick's ring tone started to play. It had finished the sentence in his thoughts… but that's wasn't what he had in mind, he was thinking about her… stubbornness. She had a nice ass too but that was the least he had in mind. As much as he had like that quality in her… her stubbornness, not her ass… he hated it at this moment. Because of that stubbornness he had lost her… maybe if she had…

'_Shut up…Shut up… Shut up… Shut up when I'm talking to you…'_ He chuckles once more when he heard his cell phone rang again… That was definitely Sara's… The first time he saw he could download it from the internet to his phone, he didn't think twice about doing it. It fit her just right. She had been the one that had called him the most, the last thing he could do is pick it up this time… Maybe she knew already what had happen, why he had left… maybe he didn't have to explain everything to her, she would understand him… right. 'Oh brother, this sucks…'

"…Umm… He… Hello…" he answered normally or tried to.

"Greg… is that you… Greg…" she said unsure if she had heard right.

"Yeah Sara is me…" he had no idea hearing her voice did to him, it made him feel safe… secure… even innocent… it gave him the peaceful and calmness he had been trying to get since he left.

"WHERE THE FUCK, ARE YOU AT!" she screamed into the phone.

Okay maybe he takes back what he had thought before, right now he wanted his momma… "He-he… Sara… I'm fine… take it easy"

"Easy… EASY! You have been unreachable for a week, gone to God knows where, leaving your friends worrying sick about you… leaving ME worried about you, and not to mention someone with a broken heart… and you know who I'm talking about… Who to your info, quit her work and returned to her previous one… risking her life again, making me believe SHE doesn't care if she dies or not…" She was saying but got cut off.

"What!" he ask, no it was more of a statement.

"Even worst Greg, last night there was a shooting in Downtown and she got hit…" Sara was unable to finish because Greg cut her off again.

"What!" he could not believe it, he was shaking. His whole world was crumbling down. It had all ready crumble but that didn't mean he wanted her to pay for it. He loved her to much to wish her any kind of pain.

"She got hit, Gr…" but he cut off once more.

"What?" He was repeating it over and over, he was in shock. And Sara had no doubt he was.

"Greg, aren't you listening to me!" she was worried now. 'Was he on drugs or something' Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh God… is my fault… is always my fault… always… always…" his voice was barely a whisper. He could barely hear Sara who was rambling something when he hanged up.

**

* * *

Sara's apartment

* * *

**

"Greg listen, she is… hello…? Greg…? Hello…? He hanged up" she looked around the room she was at that was full of CSI's looking at her wanting and waiting an answered.

"So…" Nick asked. "What he said?"

"Nothing bedside 'What?' and how 'It always was his fault, always'… Guys I don't like this… No, let me say that again… I don't think this is worth getting slapped again!" Sara was trying to make her point, and she thinks the others got it because the started to laugh.

"Oh man that was a show… and we only saw the half time…" Warrick said in between breaths. She threw her cell phone at him and was about to add something, but the person that entered her apartment main door at that moment did it.

"And Warrick you say that because you haven't seen Sofia's face…" Brass said as he arrived with a pack of 'Corona's' in hand while he closed the door "She looks like she got hit by a mean truck called… Sara 'The Terrrrribllle' Sidle" he did his best interpretation of the man that announces the boxing fight in Las Vegas while flashing a toothy grin to Sara.

Grissom now was curious of how much physical the fight between Sara and Sofia had gone. He didn't want to get any unexpected charges against Sara. He wanted to be prepared for anything that could surface aftermath, so he needed to ask. "Sara how physical you get, I mean we know how much Sofia did…"

"Yeah, you only got a red cheek and a cut on your bottom lip…" Catherine remembered it to well. She looked at Grissom for permission to continue. "Nothing more from that… well at least nothing visible…"

"Nah… she didn't get anything else. She had no marks, no scratches, no bruises, no nothing… wait no. She only had a small bruised in the lower area of her hip. She got it when she was ruining to catch Sofia…but even her low jean cover it up… other than that she was clear" Nick said, not noticing the looks he got from the others.

Everyone watched him with their eyebrows raise and open mouths.

'_Had he just said he had examined Sara?'_ Grissom thought.

'_Nick had just admitted to them he has seen her naked'_ Warrick thought.

'_There was no way she could had let him seen it, in the private area he said it was located, unless they shared some privileges between them'_ Catherine thought.

Catherine was the first to react and she throws a question right away. "And you know that because…?"

When Nick register Catherine's question is that he notices the mistake he had made, and looked at Sara for help. Who was just standing still, looking at him, like he had grown another head. _'So much for her support at that moment'_ but he didn't care if they knew. He didn't care.

"I play the doctor myself and did a physical exam on her…" he replied like it was a perfectly normal conversation. He didn't know which jaw hit the floor first if Catherine's or Sara's or everyone else.

"Don't go anywhere people… next on the _'Jim Brass Show'_… Co-workers confess having a CSI, a Crazy… Scorching… Intercourse…" he said laughing at his imitation of the _'Jerry Springer Show'_.

"You know what Jim, you seem to have an extremely good humor today… to much for my personal liking… so take care of it, before I do"

"Sara you know I'm just messing with Nicky boy here. Why miss this opportunity… is not like what he said is true… or is it…?" he looked at Sara, who didn't admit nor denied it.

Grissom clear his throat. "May I get my answer…" he wanted to change the subject the fastest he could.

"Aww Grissom, you're a party pooper… Sofia's nose job is not as interesting as this…" Brass said moving his hand motioning to what was happening now between Sara and Nick.

"Nose job… that bad" Cath ask Sara with an eyebrow raise.

"I only hit her once… nothing big…" Sara was explaining but Brass 'pfft' interrupter her. "…okay maybe I just hit her a bit harder, but I swear it was only once… she has more combat training than I do. I needed to make sure she didn't get up…" she finished.

"Sara you're a black belt in Judo, Tae Wan Do, you have the law enforcement training, and I heard rumors that you worked with the CIA…so let me ask you again. How hard you hit her?" Grissom asked.

"You're a black belt… damn girl I won't tease you no more…" said Warrick while raising his hands as a surrender signal in the process.

"Grissom I just hit her nose, probably break it… but she's alright physically I told you that already, but emotionally is what worries me…" Sara said to Grissom and added to Warrick. "…and Warrick if I was you, I'll probably do the same…" she was smiling while saying this but was cut off again, that seemed to be common today.

"Yeah, have you never heard your not suppose to mess with a pregnant woman…" Nick said like it was nothing, but he didn't want to hide it anymore he was in love and had a beautiful and smart woman by his side plus, he was going to be a father. What more can he asked for… _'SLAP'_

The apartment was dead silence. Sara had just slap Nick in front of everyone. Nick stood there with a dumb expression on his face looking at the others while Sara stormed to her bedroom.

"I'll say she didn't like how I said the news… to much" Nick smile nervously embarrassed as he felt his cheek warm up. Not from the embarrassment but for the slap he had received.

"Nick is she's pregnant like you said, hormones are driving her… she's going to be in mood swings. Ups and downs…" Catherine said and made her way to Sara's bedroom, and knock softly, shortly after she was dragged in by Sara.

"Man…that must have hurt…" Warrick said trying to hide his grin, but fail miserably.

"You can say that again, Warrick" Brass laughed.

"Very funny guy" Said Nick while he moved his jaw, the piece of his body that had went numb.

"Nicky, I think you're sleeping on the couch today" even Gil Grissom was making fun of him.

"Thanks Grissom, now you too…" they didn't seem to be mad at him by the news, like Sara was. "Guys are you alright with this… I mean, with the whole Sara and me as a couple… I know we should have said something before but…" he was interrupted by Sara walking behind him with Catherine close by.

"But we weren't ready… neither of us was, plus we didn't want to jinx it…" Sara finished what Nick had started as moved to his side.

"Kind of late for that…" Warrick motioned to Sara's belly.

"Rick, I though I had warned you about not to mess with a pregnant woman… especially if she's carrying my kid" Nick warned while wrapping Sara possessively from behind and resting his hands on her belly.

"I may be pregnant but until a couple of more months, I can still kick your ass" Sara grinned like a fool and Nick kissed her left temple.

They stayed at Sara's apartment getting all the info they could dig up about Sara's and Nick relationship and hoping their plan to save their friends could work. A lie once a year… won't do any harm.

**

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**

**Review to let me know what you think. I appreciate that all of you read this story, thank you.**

**Adios,**

**BiDi**


End file.
